utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Jounetsu no Déjà Vu Kiss
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = ~Amazing Disc~ |previous = Eien no antique gold 永遠のantique gold |next = Jounetsu no Déjà Vu Kiss (off vocal) 情熱のデジャヴキス (off vocal) |current track = Jounetsu no Déjà Vu Kiss 情熱のデジャヴキス}} |font color = white |name = 情熱のデジャヴキス |image = |kanji name = 情熱のデジャヴキス |romaji name = jounetsu no DEJA VU KISU |translation = A Passionate Déjà Vu Kiss |type = Insert Theme |artist = Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi }} English = Like the fragrance of a flower, I wander in search of you The moonlight guides me, a lamp in the sky I can’t help but think it’s a joke It’s a sin, huh? That smile… Inside my chest, it hurts so much… Love’s mirage Hey, it somehow seems like Lala, a lonely heart… Uh, a lonely heart Ah, how is it I haven’t gone insane? I want to hold you tight enough that you might break Still wet with love, The desert winds won’t ever dry out! I want to meet you, my precious love! I’ll send this wish for us on crimson petals We won’t be separated for 10,000 year! A passionate déjà vu kiss Even if the thorns of time wound the two of us, with an eternal kiss, a rose shall bloom The heat left on my tongue, I cry out for more! These feelings consume me like flames… Love’s teasing Hey, why should it be so? Lala, tell me, Muse… Uh, tell me, Muse Ah, why aren’t I confused by this? We’ll meet on the night the stars fall, ok? So prepare to start the journey And before the sun rises, I’ll say it: To protect you for eternity, soon I’ll begin to change So until we can meet again, I want to swear it for 1,000,000 years! A passionate déjà vu kiss! I want to become your oasis, so I’ll show you my heart The song I can’t create if we’re not together will now surely begin from here! I want to hold you tight enough that you might break Still wet with love, The desert winds won’t ever dry out! I want to meet you, my precious love! I’ll give everything, even my life, to you I want to give you 100,000,000 years! A passionate déjà vu kiss!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = hana no kaori no youna ANATA motome　samayou gekkou ga michishirube　sora no RANPU sa share ni naranai omoi tsumi da ne sono egao wa mune no oku kurushii hodo ni　ai wa shinkirou nee, dou ni ka narisou Lala Lonely Heart… Uh　Lonely Heart aa　dou ka WATASHI wo kuruwasenai de kowareru hodo ni dakishimetai yo nureta koi sono mama de sabaku no kaze ja　kawakanai hodo motome aitai　Precious Love shinku no hanabira ni　todokeyou futari de ichimannen hanasanai jounetsu no DÉJÀ VU KISS tatoe jikan no toge ga futari wo kizutsukete mo yuukyuu no kuchidzuke de　bara wo sakasou shita ni nokotta netsu ga motto hoshii to sakebu yo kanjou ga marude honoo ni　ai wa itazura nee, dou sureba ii Lala Tell Me Muse… Uh　Tell Me Muse aa　dou ka WATASHI wo madowasenai de hoshi ga furu yoru　mukae ni iku ne tabidatsu yo　junbi shite soshite hi ga noboru mae ni iu yo eien ni mamoru koto　yagate umarekawari mata deau toki made hyakumannen chikaitai jounetsu no DÉJÀ VU KISS OASHISU ni naritai　sou kokoro wo misete futari janakya　tsukurenai uta ga kitto ima　koko ni hajimaru kowareru hodo ni dakishimetai yo nureta koi sono mama de sabaku no kaze ja　kawakanai hodo motome aitai　Precious Love subete wo ANATA he to　inochi sae sasageyou ichiokunen nokoshitai jounetsu no DÉJÀ VU KISS |-| Kanji = 花の香りのような　 アナタ求め　彷徨う 月光が道しるべ　空のランプさ 洒落にならない想い　 罪だねその笑顔は 胸の奥苦しい程に　愛は蜃気楼 ねぇ、どうにかなりそう LaLa Lonely Heart… Uh　Lonely Heart　 嗚呼　どうかワタシを狂わせないで 壊れる程に抱きしめたいよ 濡れた恋そのままで 砂漠の風じゃ　乾かない程 求め合いたい　Precious Love 真紅の花びらに　届けよう二人で 一万年離さない　 情熱のデジャヴキス たとえ時間の棘が　 二人を傷つけても 悠久の口づけで　薔薇を咲かそう 舌に残った熱が　 もっと欲しいと叫ぶよ 感情がまるで炎に　愛は悪戯 ねぇ、どうすればいい LaLa Tell Me Muse… Uh　Tell Me Muse 嗚呼　どうかワタシを惑わせないで 星が降る夜　迎えに行くね 旅立つよ　準備して そして日が昇る前に言うよ 永遠に守ること　やがて生まれ変わり　 また出逢うときまで　 百万年誓いたい　 情熱のデジャヴキス オアシスになりたい　そう心を見せて 二人じゃなきゃ　作れない歌が きっと今　ここに始まる 壊れる程に抱きしめたいよ 濡れた恋そのままで 砂漠の風じゃ　乾かない程 求め合いたい　Precious Love 全てをアナタへと　命さえ捧げよう 一億年残したい　 情熱のデジャヴキスばかなの腐れ心。 : 情熱のデジャヴキス (Japanese) Videos |track name = Jounetsu no Déjà Vu Kiss |file link = }} |track name = Jounetsu no Déjà Vu Kiss (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation Category:Music Category:~Amazing Disc~ (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)